Fort Kelivok
Kelivok is an island on the wookiee world of Kashyyyk and the land headquarters of Foelin's Brigade. The island is roughly 90 miles in diameter and located on the equator. As a tropical island, it was intensely hot on Kelivok with the normal everyday temperature ranging from 80 to 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Most of the island was dominated by wroshyr trees with dirt roads being the only one clear way to get from one place to another. By the time Foelin's Brigade had settled down on the island, much of it still remained unexplored. This was because of the existence of fierce predators living in the shadowlands (ground level of the jungle). History The earliest known records of Kelivok date back to 4000 BBY. A few Wookiee settlements dotted the jungle and acted as hubs of trade. In 3993 BBY the island was the sight of a savage battle between the native Wookiees and the Czerka Corporation which had been trying to enslave them. The Wookiees were the victors of this battle. In 35 BBY, Arkanian Microtechnologies approached the Wookiee government regarding the acquisition of Kelivok island. The Wookiees accepted for a massive sum of goods and credits and Kelivok became the site of an Arkanian Cloning Facility. The native Wookiees on the island moved away, more than pleased with thier share of the pay-off. In 18 BBY, the Arkanians began using their facility to produce Jango Fett clone troopers in Spaarti cloning cylinders for Chancellor Palpatine. These clones were assimilated into the Grand Army to replenish it's depleted ranks. The company utilzied flash training computers to give their clones the basics of being soldiers, but they were insuperior to the Kamino-bred counterparts. The Chancellor however reassured the company Administrator that the clones did not have to be as effective as their precursors. After the Clone Wars, the facility continued to produce clone troopers until 4 ABY when the Battle of Endor was fought. Following the battle, the facility ceased production of clone troopers and defaulted back to jobs it had pursued before the clone wars. In 9 ABY, a taskforce sent by Grand Admiral Thrawn attempted to take control of the facility, but were repelled by the left-over Jango clones and Wookiee warriors. The garrison of Jango clones continued to exist until the last of them died off in about 19 ABY. Some of them became unstable and had to be put down, some died of rapid aging, and others met their ends in the shadowlands. For over a decade later, the facility would reside peacefully undisturbed. The only notable event occured in 41 ABY when ex-Jedi Knight Talben Foelin visited the facility. He arranged a meeting with Administrator Malkinen to discuss the commission of a Hapan Clone Army. Talben managed to impress Malkinen with his IGBC loan and Arkanian Microtechnologies greedily accepted his offer. The facility stood ready to carry out the creation of Foelin's army, but first Foelin traveled to the Wookiee city of Kachirho to arrange a meeting with the Wookiee King. Foelin sought permission from the King to house his clone army on Kashyyyk as he recognized the planet as being their world and did not wish to anger them. The Battle of Kashyyyk led by Darth Caedus had only occured a year before in 40 ABY and was still fresh on the minds of the Wookiees. Foelin told the King that his army was intended for the purpose of battling Darth Caedus and that he would pledge his army to the defense of Kashyyyk. The King and his Chieftains seemed to be pleased by this and gave their approval to Foelin. The creation of the Hapan Clone Army begun immediately after. Involvement During the 5th month of the year 51 ABY, control of Kelivok Island shifted from Arkanian Microtechnologies to Foelin's Brigade. The Arkanian Administrator known as Malkinen was responsible for the deaths of five clone rangers belonging to 29th Platoon and he sought to cover it up by framing Major MVA-0727 "Ashley" for it. Ashley was later killed in action when she refused to surrender in the jungle. However, Malkinen's scheme was uncovered. As a result of this, General Foelin ordered his forces to carry out Operation: Avenging Angel. The operation saw the complete removal of Arkanian forces from Kelivok Island. This change in control was made official by King Tarffahr of Kashyyyk when he formally recognized Foelin's Brigade as the sole controllers of the Island. LocationsCategory:BRIGADE Primary Cloning Facility The Cloning Facility is the largest structure on the island. It was constructed by Arkanian Microtechnologies in 35 BBY. It's appearance was that of several gigantic silver-colored mushroom-like domes that were clustered together around the southern most part of the island. It contained innumerable cloning laboratories, sleeping quarters, recreational areas, mess halls, and assembly areas. It also contained a central armory, training simulators, and shooting ranges. There were also many offices for both Arkanian and Brigade staff. The Shield Generator The shield generator is a more recent addition to the island. It was likely implemented by General Foelin sometime around 41 ABY. The shield generator was produced by Kuat Drive Yards and was used for the purpose of protecting the precious cloning facilities that bred the soldiers of Foelin's Brigade. The generator is powered by an underground reactor similar to that of Triumphant's. The shield is strong enough to withstand orbital bombardment. At maximum power, the generator is capable of shielding most of the entire island from bombardment, but at an immense power cost. Due to the generator's strategic importance to the protection of the cloning facility and the island itself, it has been heavily fortified by Brigade. The Airfield Fort Kelivok does not possess a proper spaceport. Instead it has an airfield located to the south of the island. The runway is paved with permacrete and lined with hangars. There are also anti-air guns dotting the area. It also had an air traffic control tower. The airfield was first built around 41 ABY by General Foelin to serve as a major airbase for Brigade operations. The "Triumphal" Landing Pad The "Triumphal" landing pad is literally a reserved parking spot for the Triumphant. The landing pad is roughly a mile in size and paved with permacrete. It is surrounded by lights set into the ground to make it more visible at night. It was located close to the airfield and a dirt road led to the nearby cloning facility. The Hypervelocity Gun One of the few relics left on the island from the reign of the Galactic Empire. Around the year 2 BBY, the Galactic Empire chose to construct a hypervelocity gun hidden within the jungle of Kelivok island. It's intended purpose was to defend Kashyyyk from rebel invasion, but the weapon was never once fired. After the end of the Galactic Civil War in 19 ABY, the hypervelocity gun was forgotten and the jungle slowly began to take it. The weapon would not be rediscovered until around 42 or 43 ABY when Foelin's Brigade came to the island. General Foelin had the weapon restored to operational status and it now sits ready to defend Kelivok from invaders. Blackbarrow Outpost Situated on one of the smaller of the two islands directly south of Kelivok is Blackbarrow Outpost. At one time, Blackbarrow was a Wookiee settlement until General Foelin convinced the King of Kashyyyk to sell it. The settlement was converted by Brigade sometime in 48 ABY to serve as an observation and communications post. It was also established to keep an eye on the two islands in close proximity to Kelivok. The outpost still boasts many of it's original structures and thus is quite well built up. It contains a marketplace and is a common trading hub between Wookiees and clone rangers. The outpost also has a cantina which makes it a favorite hotspot for rangers to travel to. Merribourne Outpost To the far east of the hypervelocity gun and Blackbarrow Outpost is Merribourne Outpost. Merribourne was established in 49 ABY to garrison the troops responsible for protecting the hypervelocity gun and to maintain observation of the eastern beaches. Merribourne is considerably smaller than Blackbarrow and thus has fewer structures. It does however have a field office for the clone military police and it's own miniature prison complex. Bantha Burger Hill Bantha Burger Hill is so named because of the massacre that took place there in 9 ABY. During the late Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic constructed a sea-wall in the cliff side overlooking the northern beaches of Kelivok. The sea-wall was lined with heavy blaster cannons and artillery, but was never actually utilized during the Clone Wars or even the Galactic Civil War. It did however garrison a detachment of Jango Fett clone troopers from the cloning facility for numerous years. The sea-wall would not be abandoned by the cloning facility until 4 ABY when the upkeep was deemed to be too expensive. Unfortunately for the Arkanians, Grand Admiral Thrawn set his sights upon the cloning facility in 9 ABY and became determined to seize it for his own intents and purposes. Thrawn's forces landed upon the northern beachead and moved into the sea-wall to set up base. When the Arkanians learned of this, they marched their army of clone troopers north through the shadowlands to assault the cliff. The march was long and treacherous and the Jango clones found themselves lacking the required training, supplies, and numbers. Many clones perished in the shadowlands before ever even reaching the sea-wall. The clones that did make it mounted a night-time assault on the sea-wall where Thrawn's forces eagerly awaited their arrival. The resulting battle that took place lasted a total of three days straight with casualties piling up on both sides. Despite lacking proper training, the Jango clones were determined not to lose their home and fought savagely. Though the Jango clones put up a valiant effort, it became evident by the morning of the third day that they were fighting a losing battle. The Arkanians negotiated with the local Wookiees for reinforcements to be sent in the form of Wookiee warrior mercenaries. With the combined effort of the clones and Wookiees, Thrawn's forces were ultimately destroyed. The clone survivors of the fierce battle nicknamed the cliff sea-wall "Bantha Burger Hill". Following the conclusion of the battle, the sea-wall was once more abandoned and left to decay. By 51 ABY, the weapons situated in the sea-wall have become completely useless, but the wall still stands as a testament of what happened there. It is considered to be an especially eerie place at night with some having reported hearing strange noises or seeing what appear to be apparitions. Whether or not this is true, the site is definitely a spooky place. Because of this, most clone rangers avoid the area. However, the occasional thrill-seeker has been known to investigate the place. Map Map Key # The Cloning Facility # Airfield/Triumphal Landing Pad # Shield Generator # Hypervelocity Gun # Bantha Burger Hill # Blackbarrow Outpost # Merribourne Outpost